Technical Field
The present utility model relates to a field of vehicle device, and more particularly, to a lighting module and a motor vehicle including a lighting module.
Description of the Related Art
In a motor vehicle, a lighting module is used to form a lighting and/or signaling device so as to meet requirements of vehicle using and driving regulations. The lighting and/or signaling device comprises a headlight, a turn signal, a brake light, a position light, a fog light, a daytime running light and the like. As a main component of the lighting module, a light source always generates a large amount of heat during use, so after the lighting module is turned on for a long time, a high temperature area will be formed directly above or around the light source (for example, a halogen bulb). The high temperature will damage components and cause premature aging of them.
To avoid high temperature damage and premature aging of the components in the vicinity of the light source, attention must be given to local high temperature phenomena. In the prior art, a method for solving this problem is to use a high-temperature-resistant material as a material for manufacturing heat-sensitive elements. However, for a structure of a modern and complicated vehicle light, a large number of components are closely arranged around the light source. If the high-temperature-resistant material is used for them, it will lead to a significant increase in costs. Another measure to avoid high temperature damage is to change the spatial layout of a light source assembly and other components, so as to maximize the distance between the light source and other components, but it runs counter to a design concept of compact vehicle light.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a lighting module for a vehicle that is cost effective and that can improve thermal defects without increasing the size of the device.